creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ShadowSlayer666
Has anyone heard of the Vocaloid artist SeeU? Has anyone seen the video for "Hide and Seek", well if you have there is a truth behind this. In the beginning their is a woman with black hair who walks around in the video, the one that has no reason to be there. There is no reason to be there, but why is she there? I believe she is the mother of the two children in the video. She was the who created the deadly game of Hide and Seek. She had a way to pass the disease on to other people. She had her kids around, so who else would be the perfect victim. She would say aloud "I am coming for you." The little girl was the first to go, even though she was dead, she couldn't be in peace at death without passing on the disease. The little boy saw that his sister's eyes were black and her smile was wicked and abnormal. He ran from her as fast as he could, but she was a good runner. He ran into his room and instead of going under the bed he into the closet. The girl kept singing "ding dong, i'm coming for you." The hid and his heart beat faster as he heard the footsteps of his demon sister. She looked under the bed to find him, only to not find him. Just as his heart slowed down, she sang "Ding Dong I found you." she went to him to kill him and as she did her smile went to a frown, because she realized the thing she did to her brother and died. Now this game isn't over, he has to finish the game, now remember; "Never.... Answer.... Your....Door". Ding Dong, he's here. --ShadowSlayer666 (talk) 00:03, December 12, 2013 (UTC)ShadowSlayer666 Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:ShadowSlayer666 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:04, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Article Hey. About your article. I know you might 'hate' me for deleting it. But, since it was a spinoff subject (which I found quite good), I put the article in Spinpasta and improved on the grammar, and such. Sure there might be more 'grammatical errors' of which I may not underwent through changes. So, before I get the angry talk page message-if you are one of those people- I have merely transferred your article from here, to Spinpasta (which may be safe and sound). Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring. (talk) 01:50, December 20, 2013 (UTC)